starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Legends:Ahsoka Tano
Ahsoka Tano foi uma Padawan Jedi Togruta durante as Guerras Clônicas designada para ser aprendiz do Cavaleiro Jedi Anakin Skywalker pelo Mestre Jedi Yoda, e demonstrou ansiedade em provar-se digna de ser aprendiz de Skywalker. Tano estava envolvida na derrota dos Separatistas em Christophsis e sobreviveu a um encontro com a Jedi Sombria Asajj Ventress durante a Batalha de Teth. E, realmente, sem a ajuda de Tano juntamente com Skywalker foi essencial para adiquirir passagem segura através do Espaço Hutt, devido sua parte no resgate do filho de Jabba o Hutt, o que assegurou a aliança entre a República Galáctica e os Hutts. Junto de seu Mestre, Ahsoka provou ser uma figura chave durante os eventos relacionados à super-arma Separatistas, a Malevolence, uma nave capaz de destruir pelotões inteiros. Parcialmente devido a sua participação nessa crise, é que a República foi capaz de destruir essa arma. Depois, Tano iria duelar o tão temido General Grievous, tornando-se um dos poucos Jedi que sobreviveram a tal encontro.Pouco tempo depois, Ahsoka batalhou novamente contra Ventress em uma batalha ainda mais exitante, dessa vez ao lado da mestra jedi Luminara Unduli. Sua missão era levar para Coruscant um valioso prisioneiro, o vice-rei da Federação de Comércio,Nute Gunray. Lá ele seria julgado por seus crimes de guerra. Para salvá-lo da prisão, Conde Dookan enviou sua agente especial, Asajj Ventress. A jedi sombria conseguiu resgatar o neimoidiano após uma intensa luta contra Unduli e Tano. Certo tempo depois, Ahsoka, juntamente com seu mestre Anakin Skywalker, foram designados para resgatar a mestre-jedi Aayla Secura em uma batalha. Quando a dupla entrou no cruzador jedi onde se encontrava Secura, Anakin foi gravemente ferido. A nave, que havia sido atingida por tiro, acidentalmente saltou para o hiperespaço. Aayla consegue desativar o hiperespaço, mas a nave cai no planeta Maridun. No planeta a jovem padawan auxilia Aayla e alguns clones a procurar ajuda para Anakin, que encontra-se inconciente. Eles encontram uma aldeia formada por lurmen, uma espécie nativa do planeta Mygeeto. Os lurmen os ajudam para curar Skywalker. Após a recuperação de Anakin, os jedi descobrem que um general separatista chamado Lok Durd vai ao planeta para testar sua nova arma, que é capaz de destruir todas as formas de vida a sua volta, mas os droides permanecem intactos. Ahsoka tem uma participação fundamental neste conflito, pois graças aos seus conselhos os lurmen se convecem de que devem derrotar os separatistas, o que finalmente aconteceu após a destruição da arma. Mesmo sendo muito jovem, Ahsoka provou ser muito valente. Essa virtude foi de extrema importância para a população de Naboo, que sofria sérios riscos de contrair o Vírus da Sombra Azul, que havia sido extinto, mas que ressurgiu devido aos esforços de um cientista chamado Nuvo Vindi. Ahsoka, a senadora de Naboo,Padmé Amidala, o gungan Jar Jar Binks e vários clones foram infectados pelo vírus. Eles se encontravam no laboratório de Vindi e deveriam impedir a disseminação do vírus. Para isso, Ahsoka lutou contra dezenas de droides, mesmo estando infectada. Após todos os droides, Ahsoka, Padmé e os outros esperavam a chegada de Anakin e Obi-Wan Kenobi, que viajaram até Iego, o Planeta das Mil Luas, onde estava a cura. Os jedi retornaram com a cura e prenderam Nuvo Vindi. A jovem togruta era uma excelente piloto, como foi demonstrado na Batalha de Ryloth. O planeta Ryloth havia sido invadido por tropas separatistas lideradas por Wat Tambor, líder da União Tecnológica, que passou a governar com mão-de-ferro. Para libertar o planeta, as tropas republicanas deveriam furar o bloqueio espacial organizado pela Federação de Comércio. Ahsoka foi nomeada comandante do esquadrão de caças que iriam furar o bloqueio. No momento do ataque, o comandante separatista preparou sua armadilha, chamando quatro cruzadores de batalha para se juntarem ao bloqueio. Anakin e o Almirante Wullf Yularen ordenaram a retirada do esquadrão, mas Ahsoka não os obedecia. Quase todos os pilotos morreram, o Almirante Yularen ficou gravemente ferido e um cruzador foi destruído. A padawan ficou bastante abalada após o conflito. Para furar o bloqueio, Anakin ordenou a evacuação da Defensora, o cruzador onde eles estavam, e que estava seriamente avariado. Sua intenção era chocar o cruzador jedi com a nave principal do bloqueio. Ahsoka então liderou um grupo remanescente de pilotos-clone para destruir as fragatas separatistas. Antes do choque das naves, Anakin, junto com R2, foi ejetado em um pod de emergência. Cabia a Ahsoka agora resgatá-lo. Com o bloqueio furado, o povo de Ryloth esperava ansiosamente a chegada de alimentos e medicamentos. Ahsoka Tano também participou de uma batalha ocorrida no planeta Felucia, juntamente com seu mestre, Anakin Skywalker, e Obi-Wan Kenobi. Neste conflito, os dois jedi, percebendo que os separatistas estavam em maior número, ordenaram que a padawan retirasse suas tropas, o que foi obedecido. Por causa da insubordinação da jovem, muitos clones morreram e um walker AT-TE foi destruído. O Conselho Jedi resolveu então afastar Tano das batalhas por um tempo, redirecionando-a para reforçar o serviço de segurança dos Arquivos Jedi. Na biblioteca do Templo Jedi, ela conheceu a mestre-jedi Jocasta Nu, a bibliotecária dos jedi. Mal imaginavam ambas que um plano elaborado por Darth Sidious envolvia os Arquivos Jedi. Sidious contratou um caçador de recompensas chamado Cad Bane, que deveria invadir o Templo e roubar um holocron que continha informações sobre todas as crianças sensíveis à Força da galáxia. Bane, depois de seu plano bem elaborado, executa sua missão com sucesso. Skywalker e Tano têm a missão de recuperar o holocron, que está em uma nave separatista. Nesta nave encontra-se um mestre-jedi responsável por guardar o cristal que ativa o holocron, o rodiano Bolla Ropal, que foi morto pelos MagnaGuardas IG-100 de Bane. No fim, a dupla fracassa, mas posteriormente, os mestres-jedi Mace Windu e Obi-Wan Kenobi conseguem recuperar o artefato, enquanto que Ahsoka e Anakin viajam até Mustafar para resgatar as crianças sequestradas por Bane. As habilidades de Ahsoka foram testadas também no planeta Geonosis, onde, juntamente com Anakin, os mestres-jedi Ki-Adi Mundi e Luminara Unduli e sua padawan Barriss Offee, deveriam destruir uma fábrica de droides. Após uma intensa batalha, com inúmeras perdas, eles concluem sua missão. Não se sabe oque aconteçeu com Ahsoka Tano que não aparece fora da animação. Aparições *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars (filme)'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars (novela)'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars (novela júnior)'' *''Meet Ahsoka Tano'' *''The New Padawan'' *''Operation: Huttlet'' *''Anakin in Action!'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars: Slaves of the Republic - Chapter 1: The Mystery of Kiros'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars: Slaves of the Republic - Chapter 2: Slave Traders of Zygerria'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars: Slaves of the Republic - Chapter 3: The Depths of Zygerria'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars: Slaves of the Republic - Chapter 4: Auction of a Million Souls'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars: Slaves of the Republic - Chapter 5'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Jedi Alliance'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Volume 1: Shipyards of Doom'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars Volume 2: Crash Course'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars Volume 3: The Wind Raiders Of Taloraan'' *''The Clone Wars: Shakedown'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' da:Ahsoka Tano de:Ahsoka Tano en:Ahsoka Tano es:Ahsoka Tano it:Ahsoka Tano ja:アソーカ・タノ hu:Ahsoka Tano nl:Ahsoka Tano pl:Ahsoka Tano ru:Асока Тано fi:Ahsoka Tano sv:Ahsoka Tano Category:Fêmeas Category:Comandantes Jedi Category:Pilotos Categoria:Togrutas Categoria:Padawans